Garden Girl
by Mrs.Quirky-Bookworm
Summary: Levy McGarden had a simple life. She owned a small business at a corner and she lived in an apartment with her best friend Lucy Heartfilia; a former heiress and now a renown novelist. It was all normal until a rusty mechanic came by for a bouquet. GaLe, some hints of NaLu
1. Love at First Catch?

**I'm SO SORRY! TT^TT I've had a big writer's block and I decided that I would finally publish this story! I'm so glad I did because I (almost) got rid of my writer's block! Hah, take that! Anyways, instead of babbling, let's get on to the story shall we? All rights go to Hiro Mashima (Trollshima, JK, Love you Hiro!)... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Levy sighed in content after arranging the last bouquet in the newest set. The flowers were beautiful and blended in together just as beautifully. Levy sat down in a cushioned lawn chair with a floral printed design. She pulled out a book and began reading.

Next to gardening reading was Levy McGarden's favorite hobby and she read whenever possible. Reading is actually what brought Levy and her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia together. They were at a bookstore and reached for the same book. Such cliché coincident sparked their friendship and they were currently sharing an apartment and living their dream.

Lucy is a renowned novelist and successfully published multiple books under the company Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail sold and ran everything from publishing company to a metal shop. Apparently they also ran Levy's Garden centre.

Levy owned a corner-store which sold a variety of flowers, bouquets, and other gardening related items. Fairy Tail sponsored it and was proud of the profits 'McGarden's Garden Centre' raised. Right now the store was empty, a rare occurrence and Levy was indulging her attention in a novel she started reading a while ago.

The door chime rang throughout the store, but Levy failed to notice and continued enjoying her book. The customer chose not to bother her and continued shopping throughout the store.

He approached the counter and rang the bell that was placed accordingly on her desk. Levy finally looked up from her novel and saw who it was.

The customer's appearance frightened Levy, but at the same it intrigued her too. It was a muscular tan man with long raven black hair that was put into a messy ponytail and thrown over his shoulder. He had multiple piercings adorned his face and had a don't-mess-with-me aura. He wore a no-sleeve gray shirt and matched them with black trousers and converse. Levy noticed a tattoo on his shoulder and instantly recognized it as the Fairy Tail logo.

Anyone who had worked under Fairy Tail has a fairy tattoo on their body and the heavily pierced man had it on his left shoulder in the same shade of black as his hair. His eyes were in contrast to his face which was an alarming color of red.

"So, you work with Fairy Tail too, huh?" Levy asked attempting to start a conversation with the man.

The said man gave a stiff nod, "Yeah, own a mechanic shop. I see you own a garden center." Levy saw a slight glint in his eye, but thought nothing of it

Levy giggled. "Yeah, anyways, what would you like today?" Although she would love to converse with the man slightly longer, she had to do her job.

He placed a bouquet on the counter. It was an enticing blend of white lilies and chamomile. Levy was shocked to see his surprisingly good choice in flowers.

She shook her head to dismiss the thought and pulled out her pen to address the flowers to someone. "So who's it for?" Levy asked ready to jot down his answer.

"My girlfriend, her name's Liz." He answered flatly resting his elbow on the table.

Levy's heart dropped like a stone. She didn't know why, I mean she just met him, but the fact that he had a girlfriend broke her heart. Levy felt tears brimming at the edges of my eyes. For Pete's sake, she didn't know his name!

Levy pushed back the tears and finished writing his girlfriend's name on the tag. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox." Levy quickly wrote his name on the tag and handed his bouquet while stepping out from behind the counter.

As clumsy as Levy was, she tripped on a loose garden hose and fell; she braced herself for impact only to find a warm pair of arms instead. She opened her eyes that were tightly squeezed shut only to find glowing red orbs staring at her. "T-that would be $5.99. W-would you like to pay in cash or c-credit?"

* * *

Levy spun around, her lime green dress swinging around in a halo around her. The color contrasted with her blue-tinted hair. She seemed ecstatic right now, spinning around like a little girl on Christmas day. "I think I fell… Lucy I fell!" Levy exclaimed falling on the mattress with a sigh.

"Oh my goodness, Levy, where did you fall? Are you okay?" Lucy asked squeezing Levy's shoulders worriedly.

Levy giggled hysterically and bopped Lucy's nose, confusing her best friend momentarily. "No, silly, I fell in love!" Levy laughed.

Lucy squealed at the development in Levy's love life and immediately became interested. "Oh my goodness, what happened, tell me everything!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement in indulging herself in Levy's personal details.

Levy still in a giddy state responded with an out-of-character smile. "So, I was, like, reading the newest book for Wolf's Curse and he came in, I hadn't notice at all. He rang the bell and I saw him."

"How does he look? Is he cute, hot, or smoking?" Lucy smirked at her friend, sitting down next to her.

"Smoking!" Levy and Lucy laughed.

"So, how does he look?" Lucy wondered, wanting to know how Levy's crush looked like.

"Well, he has long spiky black hair, red eyes, and piercings everywhere. He has muscles, too!" Levy admired. She looked off into the distance.

Lucy gaped. How could this innocent bookworm fall for a brute wrestler? Lucy slowly closed her moth, although she was still in shock. "Anyways, what happened after you saw him?" Lucy asked Levy. I mean she wouldn't have fallen in love with him at first sight that easily.

"Well, he handed me the bouquet and I asked who he was giving it to, and what his name was…"

"Who was it for?!" Lucy cried shaking Levy's petite shoulders.

"It was for his girlfriend." Levy said solemnly.

"HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Lucy screamed. She couldn't believe her best friend fell in love with a man who was already taken.

Levy chuckled, "But, this is the best part, I was handing him the flowers and I tripped. He caught me."

Lucy screamed in excitement. "Anyways, what was his name?"

"Gajeel Redfox." Levy responded

"What _the_ Gajeel Redfox?!" Lucy proclaimed.

* * *

**So, who ****_is_**** Gajeel Redfox, I guess we'll have to find out! :) I think I just got an idea to twist the plot! :D Expect a one-shot from me, I'm writing one for Cana Alberona, a fellow fanfic writer! ^^ RnR**


	2. Paparazzi!

**Hey guys! Bookworm-chan here! Sorry, haven't updated in forever, I know you've all been waiting! School started and all... You know the common excuse... -.- Anyways, let's get to what we've all been waiting for! The 2nd chapter of Garden Girl! All rights go to Hiro Mashima-sama! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Levy raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what do you mean by _the _Gajeel Redfox? Is he famous or something? He told me was a mechanic..."

Lucy gaped at Levy. "He was probably hiding his cover... Wait, so you're telling me you've never heard of the band Imagine Dragon Slayer?" Levy shook her head.

"They are the hottest new band!" Lucy exclaimed, advertising the uprising new band to her desperate friend. "Get me your iPod! I'll show you something." Lucy ordered.

Levy searched through drawers and found the shiny sliver device Lucy was asking for. Levy brought it to Lucy who grabbed it and furiously began scrolling through her music.

"Aha! Here it is!" Lucy crowed, showing Levy the small glowing screen, on the list of her albums was one of the Imagine Dragon Slayers' new albums. "How can you listen to them with out knowing who they are?" Lucy wondered aloud. Levy raised her shoulders in answer.

Lucy threw the iPod on the bed before turning to face Levy. "Hey, did I tell you that the lead singer for the Imagine Dragon Slayers asked me out yesterday…" Lucy trailed off playing with her fingers timidly.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Levy screeched at the top of her lungs. "Why would he ask you anyways?"

Lucy pouted at her best friend's declaration. "Wait, so you're saying that I _can't _be dating Natsu Dragneel? Anyways, he was apparently a fan of my novels and he wanted to know me better. And so this and that happened."

Levy placed her hand on her hips, "And you told me this when?"

Lucy placed a hand under her chin and thought for a second or two, "I think you were reading some book called Afternoon or was it Twilight, I don't remember…" Lucy reminisced.

Levy rolled her eyes, it was apparent that Lucy wasn't into paranormal teen romances. "That was probably why I wasn't listening, I am totally Team Jacob, though. He's got the abs."

* * *

Gajeel's heart leaped from his chest when he found 'shrimp', a nickname he had come up with for the short bluenette, in his arms. He hadn't remembered wanting to catch the petite girl, but here she was, her eyes clamped shut, bracing for impact.

The girl opened one eye then another and Gajeel found himself staring back at her doe-like eyes. He tried to remind himself that he had a girlfriend, but for some reason at the word girlfriend this shortie kept popping in his head.

The bluenette stuttered out the price of the flowers, her cheeks flared up, and Gajeel paid the bill without even figuring out her name.

Gajeel's own cheeks were tinted a bright red hue, and he didn't even know such a 'shrimp' could affect him so. He slapped his cheeks a little to calm himself down and continued on to his girlfriend's house. He knew that if she didn't get a bouquet on his one-month anniversary she'd make a big deal out to the press.

Gajeel's eyes widened at the sudden realization. _The Press_. That girl had been in his arms. The media was definitely going to misunderstand that. He dropped the bouquet and started sprinting down to his estate. He shared his estate with band mates ironically.

He ran past various shops until a flash of blue glinted in the mirage of colors he saw while running. Gajeel walked towards it and found a magazine with himself and the blue-haired chick plastered on the cover. Gajeel angrily crumpled the magazine in his hand and threw his payment in the vender's face. Before the poor old man could thank him, Gajeel ran off.

Upon arriving at the estate, Gajeel spent no time admiring the Victorian-built house. He just pried the gates open and threw the magazine in the face of the first person he saw. Jellal.

Jellal was seated in garden, reading a novel, which he was intently reading until Gajeel, who was furious, invaded his dream world with shouts of disparagement.

"I thought you said you'd handle the press?" Gajeel accused gripping the tattooed man's collar harshly.

Jellal held his arms in the air as an attempt to wriggle out his death grip, but to no avail. "I don't know! You expect me to follow you around to make sure there are no paparazzi?" Jellal exclaimed after Gajeel roughly threw him on the ground.

Gajeel sighed then massaged his temples as a method to coax himself back to sanity. He always tried not to kill his manager sometimes, but this time his anger issues took over.

Jellal straightened his collar, but unproductively as it still looked like a strangled strip of bacon. "Anyways, what recluse state were you in to get caught by the paparazzi? I would expect that from Loke and Gray, maybe Natsu, but you. Unthinkable." Jellal scolded.

"Whatever, just what are we going to do about Liz?" Gajeel grunted crossing his arms and pouting like some 4 year old.

Jellal held his head. "I don't know, Gajeel, I just don't know."

* * *

Levy paraded on her Garden Center, a slight skip in her step. She remained unknown to the gossip that was whispered around her, until she arrived at her beloved store.

She gaped and her eyes watered. "W-what happened here?" Levy cupped her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

* * *

**TROLL! I left you guys at a cliffy! :P ****If you have any ideas, comments, advice, flame, I'm all ears! I also am open to requests, so, yeah...** I'll update soon! Hope you liked it! RnR! :D


End file.
